A Girl and Her Demerits
by Radioactive Nerd
Summary: A filler scene for Episode 3 of Back to the Future: the Game.


**Disclaimer: Back to the Future is owned by Universal Studios. All commercially published material with that title belongs to Universal Studios of California. Recognizable characters were created by Bob Gale and Robert Zemeckis. Several story liberties were taken in 2010 and 2011 by Telltale Games Inc. The following alternate version of a character was one of these liberties. This story was non-profit and in no way affiliated with Universal. **

**Second Disclaimer: The "canoncity" of the 2010 video game for Back to the Future is up for grabs. Its authenticity is very convincing, but you can believe what you want to believe and I'll believe what I want to believe. **

* * *

><p>Hill Valley, California<p>

May 15, 1986

10:58 AM

"_Keep your deadly deeds,_

_Make your mama cry, _

_Feast on social injustice, _

_Pry out judging eyes! _

_You can beat me to a pulp, _

_You can shut me out all night, _

_You can screw up the entire world, _

_But I'll still be freaking right! _

_Get out of my face, _

_Get away from me, _

_I can't stand your screwed-up ways, _

_Just leave me to be… _

She waved the pick-up stick in appreciation of the hot guitar solo. Nothing in the world could top a hot lick from the outside world of Rock N' Roll. People outside the gates of Hell on Earth probably knew of better. They had everything. They could wear a Polo shirt, eat meat, throw a soda can in their yards, trample grass, walk a dog, and run their mouths off in one day. What a life. Jennifer Parker, the Chief of Police's Little Girl, would gladly give any complaining tourists a middle finger salute. In fact, she had four demerits taped on her dresser mirror to prove it.

Painting was more of her standpoint, but collages were a good way to kill time until Ditch Day. Her ceiling was all paper. Half of the demerits she didn't even remember getting. They must have been for the usual vandalism, truancy, improper social actions, blah, blah, blah. She aimed to spray-paint a quote or something over them eventually. Maybe a line from Leech's new demo. Maybe something edgier.

Her absolute favorite demerit was received just yesterday. Reason Number One: It was in the Trouble Range of attracting a camera and making the vein in her father's forehead pop. The middle was a good place to be. Jennifer had managed to end up further on the range. The whole thing would not have gotten so crazy if that stupid mutt had not barged into them. Seriously, who would be chasing after a dog like it was a sociopath terrorist?

She had just finished the final coat and was about to climb off the fire escape. Hill Valley might be a space-port of electric cars and extreme PSA systems, but they still had rusty fire escapes. All she remembered was stuffing the paint can into her ammo box and turning up the volume.

"Miss Parker!"

_Though I may roam in the dirty streets, _

_Life will be my own, _

_Just stick it in your head, _

_I reject your throne! _

"Miss Parker! I will not repeat myself!"

_Eating trash, _

_Chasing sluts, _

_Beating time, _

_Kicking butts!_

"Attention Citizen Jennifer Jane Parker! You are hereby ordered to cease all criminal activity as of the moment! This goes double because this is your father speaking and I mean it!"

Below her were way too much of a Psycho-Patrol team than was necessary for minor graffiti. Among the mirror faces were her father and the female Hitler that ran this town. Oh, and she had her legendary husband with her. She was probably taking him for a walk minus the leash. A leash was on the mutt who was growling and barking up at Jennifer.

"Oh shit," Jennifer said loud enough for them to hear.

Mrs. Citizen Brown took the bull horn out of Officer Parker's capable hands. "That will be another demerit, young lady!"

"For listening to a good beat?" Jennifer called down, even though she knew it wasn't about that.

"For profanity!"

Figures. Just when she reached the epitome of coolness, the Big Brother and Big Sister would show up. Throughout many attempts by such individuals, cameras were tricky. Sure you could block them by being a good shot with a dart gun. Sure you could toss a water balloon up and short circuit them. Still, the constant problem was not the camera itself but the person watching. Whoever he or she was could call up the Browns in less than one minute. The lackey sure was dedicated, Jennifer had to admit. The little dog down there was dedicated too, although to something entirely different. She had seen him before, running around like dogs were normal in Hill Valley. The stray dog was being muzzled and at least looked apologetic. Her father did not.

"Come down here at once!" Mrs. Citizen Brown demanded through the annoying device. The bald man in the funky suit touched her shoulder. He spoke raspy enough that Jennifer heard him up on the fire escape.

"Dear, I don't think such a demerit would be necessarily-"

Mrs. Citizen Brown put a hand on his cheek. Gross. "Emmett, I know our guidelines cover to cover to cover to cover. Miss Parker has a very poor memory of such things and you should _not_ be so tolerant of it. Don't question me."

A puppy on a leash, indefinitely.

"Miss Parker-"

"All right, all right." Jennifer picked up her ammo box and began to climb down the rusted stairway. In the midst of her angry thoughts (fantasy of a certain couple being burned at the stake), she completely blanked out on the fourteenth step. "Shit!"

"Jennifer!"

The ammo box had crashed to the ground, opened, and its contents rolled all over the place. The specifically named creative cans rolled in a very incriminating manner. It was a good thing she was already caught red-handed. That would have almost been as embarrassing as _this_.

As far as she could tell, there were two sets of hands on her. To the left, the hands that used to change her diapers and tuck her in came to the rescue. To the right, the paper cut ridden hands of Our Glorious First Citizen helped out. Even though First Citizen's hands looked very clean, they still somehow disgusted her. The two pairs hung tight onto her leather jacket and lifted her up from between steps thirteen and fifteen.

"What were you thinking?" Officer Parker asked, but was too red in the face for an answer. "You could have been killed!"

"Chill," Jennifer rolled her eyes toward the mystery man. "Oh Lord, our glorious Big Brother has taken the time to save me from the out of code staircase!"

And with that spark of wit, she stood on her toes and kissed the Honor on the cheek.

He flinched.

Five people gasped. She counted it.

Jennifer didn't even want to glance over in the other police direction. Mrs. Citizen Brown most likely had turned as many colors as her dad. She had to look anyway and was given a powerful scowl and three demerits. One for graffiti. One for cussing. One for…

"What about this one?" Jennifer asked. Mrs. Citizen Brown had turned to go with her police squad. Her head moved slowly so Jennifer could only see half of her sagging face.

"_Very_ improper social conduct," Mrs. Citizen Brown replied and disappeared around the alley's corner. That must have been her version of saying unlawful seduction.

As if she would have skipped out on that kind of rush for that kind of ticket!

_You can wash my hair, _

_Beep!_

_You can scrub me clean, _

_Beep!_

_Nothing's gonna change, _

_Beep!_

_Right, I'll make a scene! _

Was that a car horn?

Jennifer yanked off her headphones. Car horns were illegal within ten miles of Hill Valley's gate. Leech was the first to ever gain a demerit on the subject. As Jennifer looked around, the last place she expected to see the car was stuck in the Happy Go Lucky billboard.

"What the hell?"


End file.
